Never meant to be
by Caledfwlch
Summary: "But still, how could he believe him when he used to tell him it would last forever? It was so stupid of him..."  First attempt with a one-shot, Onesided UsUk, Gakuen!AU, K   just to be sure.


**A/N:** Hi there~!  
>This is my first attempt ever at writing Fanfictions, one-shots and so on, therefore it's not very good and I'm sorry for that...<br>English is not my first language, I'm actually Italian, and I haven't got a beta, so I tried to correct all my mistakes on my own. Still, I don't think it's perfect xD  
>Actually, UsUk is one of my favourite Hetalia pairings (My OTP is PrUk 3) and I feel really bad for that ending... ;3;<br>I really hope you like it, comments, suggestions, corrections are all very welcomed so please R&R! I will give you cookies =w= 3  
>Thank you for your attention~! -sends love to everybody- 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Apparently we weren't meant to be.."<p>

The bright green eyes of the English student wandered between the shelves of the school library while his tired mind painted those words on its white walls. He could see the other boy between all the dust covered book and he could perfectly hear his laugh melting together with and high pitched one that could belong only to one person: his new girlfriend, apparently his life's love…

Or so he told all the school.

Arthur sighed and passed a hand between his sandy blonde hair, tugging at their messy strands. Like he used to so.

Silently he cursed himself and came back to the corridors of the school, full of students with their smiles and their happy lives, things he lost for the last time when the american broke up with him. The emerald-eyed boy didn't knew why it happened, he kept himself under control during those months in order to not stress out the other teen, to not push him too much in their relationship, knowing well enough how it could be. After all it was his first homosexual relationship.

He couldn't blame Alfred, not at all, he was the Golden Boy of the school, the masses' idol, the most talented Quarterback their school has ever seen, the dream of every girl of the student body…

His own dream.

If someone got to know the truth about his mysterious girlfriend it would have been hell for him…

But still, how could he believe him when he used to tell him it would last forever? It was so stupid of him, they were just teenager, stupid children locked in an overgrown body who couldn't possibly understand the meaning of big words like "love" and "forever": those were all new experiences, normal experiments that couldn't find a happy ending if not in their own dreams.

Arthur sighed deeply entering one of the empty classrooms, glad that all the students were outside in the garden for their lunch break, and sat on one of the desks near the large windows, glancing lazily outside and the clouds… It was almost as if they were running away from and to each other, free in their heavenly deep blue field, lost in their eternal dance of happiness. Sometimes he couldn't help but think about how beautiful would it be to be up there with them, without all the problems of his life on Heart as a young foreigner in an American school, as a gay teenager, as a lovesick boy.

The blonde let his head fall against the cold glass of the window and inhaled deeply the stagnant air of the room, his face gently caressed by the warm sunbeams as if they were meant to mend his broken heart. It was so hard to be young, to feel something dramatically strong for someone that obviously couldn't really return… And he couldn't blame that poor girl, that Japanese student, Sakura, because she had been nothing but nice to him, with all her smiles and kind words.

And it stole his beloved's heart.

Suddenly a noise broke the silence of the room and he turned around so fast he almost felt ill, sure that the break was over and the students were coming back to their classroom to continue their activities, but it wasn't like that: in front of him there was no one but the same sapphire-eyed boy who left him so suddenly in a sea of tears only a couple of weeks earlier.

«Alfred…»

He was so shocked he couldn't do anything else if not let his mouth open and wait for something to happen. The silence was almost killing him and in his soul a fool hope was growing: why was he here? Could it be that he wanted to get back with him? His heart started beating frantically in his chest waiting for a sign, something that could take him out from from his dark hole.

He really was a fool one…

«Arthur… I… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, but now I'm happy. She made me happy like no one did before.»

And the world broke down because of the force of those words, the little castle the English student built for himself collapsed almost killing his soul. It was the end.

But he smiled to his only friend, to the guy he cared so much for, letting fall only a single tear…

«Then, Alfred, be happy for me as well…»


End file.
